Me recuerdo de ti
by adaybored
Summary: aparti de la 3 temporada El pueblo Starts Hollow celebra una fiesta de antiguos y presentes alumnos, aparti de alli se descubres y se recuerdan echos del pasado que no creia que pudiera ser, lorelai recuerda a su verdadero primer amor y no es christopher el primer hombre que le rompio el corazon
1. todo tiene un principio

TODO EMPIENZA CON UN PRINCIPIO…

Lorelai no sabia como lo había echo pero de alguna forma esta noche tenia una cita con Luke Danes, no era una cita, cita.. era una fiesta de antiguos alumnos y nuevos alumnos y padres de ex alumnos y ex alumnos y todo aquello que tuviera relación con el instituto tuviera sentido o no… por lo que sabia a Luke le habían obligado ir y el había obligado a Jess ir también. Porque palabras textuales **"no iba a sufrir el solo esa tortura de fiesta".** No sabia aun como pero Luke había logrado en unos minutos que fueran los cuatro juntos con la pequeña excusas de **"si venís no será tan dura la tortura"**. Y ahora ella estaba allí vestida de gala oyendo a su hija repetir una y otra vez si ya esta lista porque los hombres estaban apunto de llegar, suspiro por ultima vez y empezó a bajar las escaleras solo bajar el primer peldaño el timbre sonó.

 **Ya voy** \- Lorelai oyó a su hija abrir la puerta y murmurar algo que le fue imposible oír, ¿estaría hablando de ella? Oyó la sonrisa de Jess y luego silencio mas silencio y unos pasos acercándose, cuando los pasos pararon Lorelai levanto la cabeza allí estaba el, vestido de con el traje negro que ella le trio una vez… Lorelai lo observo no iba con su ya clásica gorra, podía observar como su pelo negro hacia juego con esos ojos azules que tenían un brillo especial… no sabia definir que era ese brillo pero le gustaba, su cara "desnuda" sin su barba le hacia perder un poco esa fachada de hombre duro pero solo un poco y el traje que decir del traje lo había triado ella y ella siempre sabia que le quedaba bien a un hombre y mas a Luke, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba a unos peldaños de el

 **Estas… estas, preciosa Lorelai –** Luke inclino la cabeza para observarla mejor, siempre la había encontrado guapa per hoy estaba… no sabia porque pero no tenia palabras para definirla… ella era perfecta pero el nunca se lo diría

Jess observaba la escena con una sonrisa burlona, al igual que Rory, todo el pueblo sabia que había entre ellos dos menos ellos dos… y eso ya hacia años que duraba y si ellos no movían ficha nadie lo haría era divertido ver como esos dos negaban las evidencias una y otra vez – **Si… todo muy bonito… vámonos ya y acabamos cuando antes esa tortura**

Las palabras de Jess hicieron que todo reaccionara Rory dándole un codazo seguido de una de sus famosas miradas asesinas, Lorelai y Luke reaccionaron y empezaron a ir hacia la puerta… seria una noche muy larga

Durante el viaje de en coche parecía que esa sensación extraña había marchado Luke y Jess se habían peleado dos veces en 5 min, Lorelai y Rory observaban esas peleas divertidas…. Se peleaban por todo y cada una de las cosas que uno decía o hacia, eran como dos niños… observándolos vio que eran tan iguales sus formas su carácter incluso de aspecto, Rory parecía que también se había dado cuenta como es que nunca se habían dado cuenta

El coche freno en seco y Lorelai levanto la cabeza asombrada delante de ellos el instituto del pueblo, estaba precioso parecía como si fuera el baile de fin de curso, todo estaba lleno de globos, de parejas de distintas edades entrando como si fuera algo tan normal, como si estuviera ancladas al pasado y vivieran ese día cada día – Hemos llegado, no puedo creer que Taylor allá echo todo esto por esta estúpida fiesta y que la gente le siga la corriente

Rory sonrió, había estado muy callada todo viaje porque su pasamientos no paraban, iba a ir a una fiesta que estaría todo el pueblo incluido Dean con Jess como pareja, todo el pueblo ya sabia que salía con Jess era imposible esconder algo en Stars Hollow… pero igualmente era algo que le superaba no poder tener el control de lo que podía pasar, a veces le superaba pero solo a veces , miro a Jess y sonrió le daba la sensación que el estaba pensado igual, se le hacia en parte raro ver a los Danes aquí, ellos no eran mucho de ir donde había mucha gente – **A mi me gusta es como adelantarse a los acontecimientos o volver al pasado depende de la persona**

Lorelai sonrió y miro a su hija con cara de ofendida y una mano en su pecho – **Me da la sensación que no acabas de llamar mayores**

Rory se sonrojo al oír a su madre y negó con la cabeza mientras notaba como su vergüenza y nervios iba creciendo – **N… no yo, yo solo decía que….**

 **Es broma cariño -** Roryyo como su madre reía y otra de sus miradas asesinas se poso esta vez en su madre ante la atenta mirada de Luke y Jess

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el centro dentro del instituto, podían oír los gritos de algunas mujeres que se peleaban al recordar viejos tiempos, de chicas al recordar tiempos presente al fin y al cabo las mujeres no cambiábamos tanto al igual que los hombres, tanto hombres como chicos estaba a un lado de la sala observando a sus mujeres y novias con fastidio…

Luke - el ultimo en entrar, su mirada viajo alrededor de toda la sala, de los ocupantes de esa sala incluso pareció que buscara todo tipo de salidas posibles –

 **Lo odio** \- las chicas Gilmore sonriendo mirando la desesperación de los dos hombres

 **No me lo puedo creer, realmente estas aquí LUKE DANES –** Esa mujer había gritado el nombre de Luke o se lo había imaginado ella, su voz chillona asusto a Lorelai no esperaba que una mujer gritara en nombre de Luke ni el da nadie pero tampoco esperaba la reacción de la sala, toda la sala los miraba, observo como las miradas mas bien se posaban en Luke, observo como las mujeres lo miraban de arriba abajo con deseo y a ella la miraban con odio… acaso creian que era ella era la competencia y si así fuera que mas les daba casi todas iban con sus maridos, aunque parecía que esa parte se les había olvidado. Lorelai miro a Luke y sonrió la mirada de Luke volvía a ser esa mirada fría y vacía… - **Bueno entrar, entrar las chicas estaban hablando de ti Luke y solo es el principio** – la mujer arrastro su mano en el pecho de Luke mientras no paraba de mirarlo con esa sonrisa que las chicas no sabían acabar de definir, Luke suspiro y retiro la mano de la mujer Jess se rio sabia lo que le esperaba

Lorelai y Rory se miraron que pasaba allí a caso había una faceta de Luke que no conocían

Continuara…..


	2. no puede ser

2\. NO PUEDE SER

La noche estaba pasando y Lorelai seguía sin entender que estaba pasando con esas mujeres, su mirada era de puro odio al mirarla, ella no había echo nada y parecía que todas las mujeres la odiasen, en parte le hacia gracia porque sabia el motivo de esas miradas y ese motivo era Luke, ni sabia que Luke desatara esas pasiones entre todas la féminas…. Lorelai miro a Luke en verdad siempre lo había encontrado guapo, muy guapo… y mas de una vez se lo había dicho y el no le había creído, la música había empezado a sonar y las parejas mas jóvenes empezaron a bailar empezaron por música rápida pero poco a poco empezaron las baladas y las miradas volvieron otra veza ellos dos… Rory y Jess ya hacia rato que estaban bailando ellos ya se habían afrontado a sus propios diablos como la miradas de odio de Dean pero no les importo ellos eran felices, porque ella no podía ser tan feliz con un hombre el único hombre que le hacia sonreír el Luke pero Luke era su amigo, su mejor amigo

 **Lucas**! – otra vez esa voz infernal, esa voz que había hecho que todos los miraran volvía otra vez a por ellos, Luke suspiro esta noche iba a ser muy larga – **hace rato que suena la música y los jóvenes ya han empezado a bailar y me preguntaba si…**

 **No –** su voz sonó seca mas seca de lo normal su mirada estaba clavada en esa mujer y su mandíbula no podía estar mas marcada Luke estaba tenso muy tenso, la mujer la siguió mirando esperando un cambio de opinión per lo único que recibió fue la mirada de hielo de Luke

La mujer sonrío nerviosamente y miro de un lado a otro es que no iba a marchar nunca seguía allí delante de ellos Luke la volvió a mirar fríamente y ella se rindió – **Veo que no has cambiado Luke, pero eso no quiere decir que me rinda** – mirando a Lorelai con una sonrisa muy grande y también muy falsa – **tienes mucha suerte**

 **Yo no…** -no le dio tiempo a decir mas la mujer marcho como si el diablo la siguiera, eso si la mujer dejo muy claro que la odiaba y que usaba un perfume demasiado fuerte para su olfato – **Me odia, todas las mujeres me odian… soy una marginada social, tendré de huir de este pueblo antes de que se acabe la fiesta porque a la que acabe tendré una salida épica con un motón de mujeres locas siguiéndome con antorchas, horcas y irán gritando quemar a la bruja ¿y sabes que será lo peor?**

 **Que? -** Luke lo miraba con diversión le gustaba ver a Lorelai de esa forma

 **Que ya no podre tomar café, y perderás una de tus mejores clientes ¿estas preparado para perder a una de tus mejores clientes?** – Lorelai le miro esperando una respuesta

Luke suspiro solo con imaginarse no ver a Lorelai nunca mas le entristecía, el no podía vivir sin ella ya le costaba mucho vivir sabiendo que siempre serian amigos y nada mas solo amigos – **Mis nervios lo agradecerían… pero no, no podría vivir en un** **mundo sin ti…** \- Lorelai lo miro como si no esperara esa respuesta – **eres mi mejor cliente** – Luke miro para otro lado, no podía creerlo había estado apunto de decirle lo que sentía pero su cobardía había podido otra vez con el

En la pista de baile Jess y Rory estaban mas unidos que nunca públicamente Rory tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jess y podía oler su colonia era un aroma dulce y agradable le hacia sentir cómoda, le era igual que Dean los estuviera mirando le era igual que algunas chicas murmuraran a su alrededor todo le era igual era perfecto para ella estaba enamorada y sabia que el también. Miro a un lado y vio a su madre y a Luke hablar Rory sonrió cuando se iban a dar cuenta esos dos que estaban enamorados, cuanto tiempo mas iban a ocultar su sentimientos todo el pueblo sabia lo que pasaba entre ellos hasta esas mujeres que miraban con odio a su madre se habían dado cuenta al segundo todos lo notaban menos ellos dos bueno y tal vez Kirk

 **Tu también lo piensas eh –** Rory se sobresalto al oír la voz e Jess, Rory levanto la cabeza y vio como Jess miraba también a su madre y Luke – **Mi tío lleva enamorado de tu madre desde que la vio por primera vez, pero no se atreve a decirle nada a tu madre y cuando se atreve tu madre ya esta con otro hombre y lo mismo digo de tu madre, siempre pensado que Luke solo era una amigo, pero su miradas la manera de tratarlo bueno y todo en general la delata…. Son idiotas**

Rory rio, había veces que Jess parecía desconectar del mundo entero y que no se diera cuenta de nada, pero en realidad lo notaba todo lo sabia todo y podía hablar de todo lo que ella quisiera, es lo que le gustaba de Jess y lo que siempre le falto a Dean – **No son idiotas, son muy monos… me gusta, pero tengo ganas que se den cuenta se que mi madre será muy feliz con Luke y Luke con ella… espero que esas mujeres no la maten hoy**

Jess acerco mas Rory y la beso, era genial esa sensación era feliz nunca había sido feliz no conocía la felicidad hasta ahora y era la mejor sensación que podía tener Rory le había dado la felicidad - **Estará bien, tiene a su caballero al lado no dejara que le pase nada**

La canciones iban pasando, y cada canción que sonaba se acercaba una mujer con la esperanza de que Luke aceptara bailar, pero todas recibían la misma respuesta o un escaso no o simplemente una mirada fría y distante.

Era ahora o nunca llevaba toda la noche renunciando a peticiones de baile de todas las mujeres que fueron al instituto con era muchas demasiadas pero la que el quería, no, suspiro una vez mas y miro a Lorelai, lo tenia de hacer – **Lorelai?**

 **Si? –** sus ojos se posaron en Luke noto que el estaba algo nervioso y que sus ojos volvían a tener ese brillo especial que solo lo tenia con ella ese brillo que ella no sabia nunca como definir

 **¿Qu… quieres bailar? –** le estaba matando los nervios le diría que si le diría que no, ahora la moneda ya estaba en el aire y era ella quien decidía

Lorelai alucino el hombre que llevaba toda la noche renunciando salir a bailar con todo clase de mujeres ahora le estaba pidiendo bailar, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios hoy iba a morir – **Uff creía que no me lo ibas pedir, demasiadas doncellas para escoger eh Don Juan –** Lorelai rio al ver como Luke le cogía de la mano mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco, al tiempo noto como miles de miradas volvían a clavarse si las miradas mataran

No se si lo hicieron expresamente pero fue llegar a la pista de baile y que sonara la canción mas lenta del mundo, Luke parecía cortado y tubo de ser Lorelai la que moviera ficha acercándolo hacia el, a medida que avanzaba la canción se sentían mas cómodos Lorelai había apoyado la cabeza en el hombro de Luke y entre ellos no pasaba ni un alfiler, Lorelai nunca había estado tan cerca de Luke noto su fuerte pecho contra ella, su pecho era duro al igual que sus brazos Luke era un tío fuerte muy fuerte, también olía muy bien, era un perfume masculino de esas colonias que a ella le encantaba

 **Gracias** – La voz de Luke que hizo volver a la realidad hacia rato que entre ellos dos reinaba el silencio y se movían por el sonido de la música que sonaba las miradas cada vez eran mas punzantes pero eso ya no le importaba, se sentía también en los brazos de Luke

 **¿Porque? –** Luke la acerco mas ha el, quería sentirla quería que su olor se quedara en el quería estar con Lorelai esa noche, quería decírselo, pero… ellos solo eran amigos

Luke se encogió de hombros - **Por todo, por como eres, por estar aquí bailando conmigo, a sabiendas que te están mirando, por ser tu** \- Luke suspiro – **por ser mi amiga –** Luke se sintió como un idiota al ver la cara de Lorelai , dios quería morir eso es lo que su cabeza decía, miro la cara de Lorelai y durante unos segundos le pareció ver como si estuviera decepcionada, la había cagado

Lorelai se obligo a sonreír cuando vio que Luke la miraba, otra vez esa maldita palabra "amigos", porque le dolía tanto esa palabra ahora – **Me gusta estar aquí, me gusta ser tu amiga y siempre lo seré**

Luke bajo la cabeza y se separo poco a poco la voz de Taylor había empezado a sonar por todo la sala y una pantalla se encienda para ver viejas fotos de Ex alumnos, gruño, ya sabia que lo que le esperaba – **Bueno y ahora el momento que todos esperabais, el momento de vivir viejos momentos y suspirar por años pasados, el momento…**

 **Cállate Taylor y pon el video -** una voz sonó desde el fondo de la sala y todos aplaudieron el espontaneo Taylor arrugo su nariz como hacia siempre que no le gustaba algo y suspiro

 **Dale el play Kirk** – Kirk apareció de la oscuridad con un traje que parecía sacado de los años treinta, su andares eran mas graciosos de lo común seguramente porque la ropa le iba demasiado grande sin hacer ningún comentario pulso varias veces el botón sin tener éxito…. Taylor suspiro por segunda veces y salió al escenario para poner en marcha el video ante las quejas de Kirk este pueblo cada día estaba mas loco

La sala se silencio y las fotos empezaron a correr con mormullos y risas las fotos iban pasando algunos habían engordado otros habían ganado belleza y algunos ni tan solo habían cambiado pero entre todas una le llamo la atención a Lorelai y la de todas las féminas, era un chico atlético, alto con unos ojos azules fríos y misterios pero tan familiares a la vez… Lorelai fue perdiendo color a mesura que miraba ese rosto, ella lo había visto antes, lo había visto cuando era adolecente antes de quedarse embarazada los veranos que iba a la casa de la playa… como no había caído hasta hora si era igual que Jess la única diferencia sus ojos, Lorelai trago saliva cuando fue a leer el nombre no le hacia falta sabia quien era pero quería a asegurarse

 **Lucas Danes** – su voz salió como un susurro no podía ser… como no se había dado cuenta de quien había tenido delante durante tantos años, como no se había dado cuenta que había tenido su primer amor de adolecente delante de ella – **No puede ser…**

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **SI OS GUSTA POR FAVOR UN POQUITO DE CARIDAD YDAR ALGUN COMENTARIO**


	3. El pasado siempre vuelve

3\. EL PASADO SIEMPRE VUELVE

Lorelai seguía mirando esa pantalla aunque las fotos habían cambiado para ella era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado y el pasado volviera hacia ella

 **FLASHBACK: playa de California 1982**

La oscuridad rodea toda la playa y no era para menos eran las diez de la noche y la luna brillaba con su mayor esplendor, una chica paseaba por la playa, parecía cansada muy cansada pero también relaja necesitaba esos paseos sus padres la estresaban con los estudios y las formalidades no sabia como decirles ya que ella no encajaba en ese mundo, su mundo era un mundo normal, un mundo sin lujos es era su mundo

Unas risas le llamo la atención, Lorelai levanto la cabeza y observo como unos chicos rodeaban una fogata, se veía de lejos que era una fiesta improvisada y no era la primera que había visto en esa playa parecía una tradición ya, tímidamente se fue acercando, nunca había tenido vergüenza pero ahora se sentía muy vulnerable

Un chico se acerco al momento que Lorelai llego, iba borracho muy borracho pero eso no le impedido llegar a su lado **– Hola caperucita que haces aquí tan sola no te da miedo el lobo**

Lorelai se rio, enserio había dicho caperucita… uufff el mundo se iba a la mierda si ese tío llegaba a presidente, Lorelai lo miro era un chico de unos dieciocho años, era de estatura media de ojos marrones y media melena, su barriga se iba moldeando a mesura que iba bebiendo – **No sufras por mi quizás soy yo el lobo**

El chico soltó una enorme carcajada, y se acerco mas a ella – **Chica loca –** Lorelai retrocedió unos pasos pero ese chico avanzo dos mas, Lorelai se sentía amenazada ante la insistencia de ese chico y las miradas burlonas de los demás – **me gustas chica**

 **Pues a mi no me gustas** – mas risas burlonas se oyeron seguido de la carcajada del chico que tenia delante, es que nadie la iba ayudar, el chico cada vez se acercaba mas a ella y ella se le acababa la escapatoria

 **Déjala Darren –** Lorelai respiro aliviada al oír una voz y ver que ese chico se apartaba de ella, Lorelai busco con la mirada a su salvador, no tardo mucho en encontrarlo el aun estaba mirando al chico desafiantemente mientras el otro retrocedía como un cachorro asustado, Lorelai observo a su caballero, nunca había visto un chico igual, era guapo muy guapo, atlético de unos ojos azules penetrantes, y su pelo era cubierto por una gorra al revés, el chico vio que Lorelai lo miraba y bajo la mirada para absorberse otra vez en su libro, Lorelai observo como todas las chicas estaban cerca de el, Lorelai suspiro, tenia de darle las gracias, una parte de ella quería ir pero otra le decía que le dejara espacio

 **Gracias** – Lorelai observo como el chico levantaba una ceja pero su mirada seguía en ese libro viejo, Lorelai miro otra vez al chico es que acaso no la había oído, es que estaba sordo es que no iba apartar la mirada de ese libro **– por lo de antes ya sabes… -** a señalando detrás suyo donde estaba ese tal Darren que parecía que ahora se escondiera

Lorelai oyó como una chica detrás suyo se rio suavemente – **No te esfuerces, no te va a decir nada y menos si esta leyendo…. Y si no estuviera leyendo tampoco diría nada, es un chico de pocas palabras…** \- Lorelai miro a la chica que le hablaba era una chica de su edad mas o menos con el pelo rubio, era guapa y parecía la unica agradable de la fiesta- **¿verdad?**

Lorelai sonrió al oír que el chico emitió una especie de gruñido como respuestas, una pizca de esperanza apareció cuando vio que cerraba el libro y se levantaba quizás ahora si que hablaría con ella, pero esa esperanza desapareció al ver como se alejaba de ellas y de todos sin abrir boca – **¿Siempre es tan agradable?**

La chica volvió a reír – **Normalmente si… pero eso no hace que las chicas pierdan el interés por el –** la chica miro al grupo de chicas que miraba con tristeza su marcha – **no le gusta ser el centro de atención…**

Lorelai suspiro, mientras miraba el vacío que había dejado el – **Bueno será mejor que me vaya, si lo vez dale las gracias de mi parte…-** rodando los ojos – **si te escucha claro**

La chica volvió a sonreír **– Se lo dire**

Lorelai marcho hacia su casa, su mente no podía parar de pensar en ese chico era tan misterioso, en un principio el la había ayudado y luego simplemente no le había dicho nada, ni había levantado la cabeza cuando ella le había dado las gracias…esa chica parecía conocerlo bien quizás era su novia, una pizca de celos corrió por su cuerpo… pero no entendía porque, a ella no le gustaba era un capullo la había menospreciado sin conocerla no la había querido ni conocer y seguramente el ya la había juzgado… su mente divagaba por todas partes incluso sus sueños se llenaron de ese extraño chico su mente no paro de trabajar y eso la hizo madrugar y ella no le gustaba madrugar mas bien odiaba madrugar pero ahora mismo el sueño no le venia, se cambio de ropa y bajo sigilosamente hasta estar fuera de la casa, las olas eran lo único que rompían el silencio. Lorelai se ruborizo al ver al chico que venia corriendo hacia ella, observo como el chico bajo su mirada cuando vio que estaba siendo observado, una sonrisa cubrió el rostro de ella… ayer no había querido hablar con ella pero hoy lo haría

Lorelai empezó a correr como nunca lo había echo, sus piernas no estaban acostumbradas a ese esfuerzo ella odiaba hacer cualquier tipo de deporte y siempre se saltaba las clases de gimnasia pero hoy le hubiera ido muy bien estar un poco mas en forma, Lorelai observo como el chico se alejaba un poco mas de ella, es que no iba a frenar es que no veía su esfuerzo, cuando ya estaba a punto de rendirse una piedra se cruzo en su camino o mas bien ella se cruzo en el camino de la piedra haciendo que cayera en la fría arena **– Aaauch! Esta bien tu ganas!–** Lorelai suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza en la arena, cerro los ojos y pensó que nunca había echo el ridículo como hasta hora, que le pasaba porque seguía a ese chico que problema tenia

El chico se giro al oír a Lorelai, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, que le pasaba a esa chica, porque lo seguía, era aun peor que todas las demás ella estaba loca de verdad… empezó a caminar dirección a ella y negó con la cabeza mala hora para ir a correr- **¿Esta bien?**

Lorelai se sonrojo al oír su voz, ella creía que lo había acabado de asustar con su pequeña persecución pero no era así allí estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro que a ella le hacia enloquecer un poco mas si era posible esas testosteronas adolecentes, era el chico mas guapo que había visto nunca **– S…si**

 **Entonces estas en el suelo aun porque te gusta?** – Otra vez esa sonrisa medio burlona apareció en su rostro al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de ella, era una chica muy guapa y muy distintas a las demás, ninguna se había puesto a correr detrás de el literalmente, las otras simplemente se limitaban a llamar su nombre y pelearse entre ellas a ver quien era la mejor para el y si eso no era poco después iban detrás de el como moscas molestas, lo odiaba tanto… pero esa chica era diferente era especial era la única chica que le había echo reír en mucho tiempo

 **Bueno en verdad, me duele un poco el tobillo -** Lorelai observo como la sonrisa del chico desapareció, sus mejillas se enrojecían aun mas al ver como el se agachaba para quedar a su altura, sus caras estaban a pocos milímetros el uno del otro y Lorelai podía contemplar esos ojos azules que el primer día le perecieron de hielo ahora tenían un brillo diferente un brillo que le daba seguridad y le hacia perderse en algún lugar

 **Esta bien –** suspirando **– te voy a mirar que no te la hayas roto –** Lorelai clavo su mirada en el, el volvió a suspirar mientras negaba con la cabeza intentado no reírse **\- he visto como corrías y se que no eres una chica de correr demasiado…no veo imposible que te hayas roto tu tobillo de princesa, my lady** \- sus manos corrieron por la pierna de Lorelai su piel blanca se ocultaba bajo su mano, pudo observar varios arañazos en su rodilla y un enrojecimiento en su tobillo le iba a salir un buen moratón pero por suerte no se había echo nada grave mantuvo sus manos unos segundos mas en su pierna mientras sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, el silencio reinaba entre ellos porque esa sensación, porque esta familiaridad, como si ya lo conociera de siempre, esa chica lo iba a volver loco el no era así con los extraños ni con los conocidos el no era así con nadie aparte de con su padre y su hermana, pero esa chica tenia algo, aparto sus manos de la pierna de ella suavemente **– bueno, no veo que este rota pero tienes un golpe en el tobillo y es bastante probable que no te salves de tener un buen moratón**

 **-Oh estupendo** \- apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas **\- mas mentidas para mi padres, cuando me pidan que me ha pasado, tendré de decirles que he soñado que un horrible monstruo me perseguía y que he tenido de salir corriendo de casa para estar segura pero conque es la casa de verano y aun no la controlo pues me he caído escaleras abajo porque no me acordaba de las existencia de esas escaleras y menos si estaba en plan sonámbula…-** mirando hacia la casa- **yo creo que se lo creerán, mentidas peores se han creído**

El sonrió mirando las locuras que soltaba por su boca esa chica, su mirada estaba fija en ella era como si lo tuviera hechizado – **Estas mas loca de lo que creía** – Lorelai hizo una mueca en forma de burla antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada, se empezaban a sentir cómodos el uno con el otro como si esa amistad que estaba empezando aparecer hubiera existido siempre – **Si quieres antes de que te inventes una fabula para cubrir tu sucio y perverso plan de acoso hacia mi y quedar como una princesa obediente y vulnerable puedo inventarte a un helado…total hoy puedo ser durante unos minutos el caballero de brillante armadura pero solo unos minutos, luego me volveré a convertir en el sapo de anoche**

 **Entonces te tendré de volver a perseguir** – Lorelai agarro la mano que le ofrecía el pero su tobillo le dolía, le dolía de verdad, sus rodillas flaquearon y noto como iba a volver al suelo sus ojos se cerraron hasta que noto que una mano se posaba detrás de su espalda y su pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe sus mejillas se volvieron a enrojecer y su mirada se poso en su caballero de brillante armadura, como podía ser que el fuera el mismo de ayer, ese chico distante ahora la estaba cogiendo a cuello y la estaba llevando a comer un helado, Lorelai suspiro las mariposas en el estomago volvían otra vez, sus brazos envolvieron el cuello de el **\- Umm, hueles bien**

Lorelai sonrió al ver que esta vez había sido el, el que le e había tocado enrojecerse – **Gracias –** Lorelai noto como el chico empezó andar y dos cosas pasaron por su cabeza, una era que aun no conocía el nombre de el y dos que nunca se había sentido también con alguien como hasta hora, ni con sus padres, ni con sus amigos ni con Christopher, este chico era diferente a todo lo que había conocido hasta hora el no era de ese mundo de lujos ni falsedades… el era su hombre

Los días fueron pasando y cada vez pasaba mas horas con ese chico, su rutina siempre era la misma madrugar y encontrarlo corriendo por la playa, sus conversaciones siempre acababan en pequeñas peleas amistosas le encantaba chincharlo, le encantaba sacarlo de sus casillas y luego ver como el suspiraba con desesperación con una sonrisa burlona, no era el chico mas hablador del mundo pero si que era el que mas escuchaba el que aguantaba sus berrinches con sus padres el que la animaba siempre…. Pero como todo principio todo tenia un final y el final había llegado

Lorelai salió de su casa mas temprano que nunca, sabia que a el aun le quedaba unos minutos pare llegar, su mirada se quedo clavada en el mar mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no se lo podía creer no podía creer que se tenia de despedir de el, le había contado tanto de ella y el tampoco… el siempre decía que su vida no era tan interesante como la suya que simplemente era un chico de pueblo y que ese pueblo lo único que tenia de especial era la locura de sus habitantes, una pequeña sonrisa se formo al notar el agua salada de sus lagrimas, como podía ser que ella estuviera así por el, por un chico que no sabia como se llamaba porque de esa manera lo habían decidido, porque de esa forma no se le ponía nombre y no se podían extrañar a alguien de cuyo nombre no saben, era una teoría estúpida pero divertida, Lorelai se agacho a coger una piedra era una piedra en forma de corazón, pero por desgracia estaba rota por la mitad otra señal quizás… su corazón así se sentía hoy…

Lorelai apretó los dos trozos de piedra, era hoy o nunca, podía notar su corazón con mas fuerza que nunca, parecía que quería salir de su pecho y gritar que su corazón pertenecía a ese chico, sus latidos parecieron pararse al verlo aparecer, no podía dejarlo de mirar, los latidos volvieron a mi por hora, realmente su corazón iba a salir hoy de su pecho

 **Hey!** – el fue el primero que rompió el silencio, su mirada era dulce, era tan calidad no parecía la mirada que vio el primer día

 **Hey –** como podía ser que ese chico la paralizara tanto, observo su rostro como intentado hacer una fotografía mental no quería olvidar nada de el, Lorelai no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero parecía que su cuerpo se movía solo, sus piernas se movieron hasta estar escasos centímetros de el, su mano se poso en si cara notando los primeros inicios de barba, su rostro se acerco hasta notar sus labios y entonces lo beso, no puede decir si fue un beso largo o corto, pero para ella pereció como si el tiempo se detuviera, pudo ver como los ojos de el se abrían y durante un momento el miedo se apodero de ella, pero luego su cuerpo se relajo al notar como los brazos de el la envolvían y la acercaban un poco mas, sus ojos se cerraron hasta que noto como el contacto desaparecía, sus ojos se volvieron abrir, para encontrarse que el la miraba, parecía que iba hablar pero Lorelai no estaba lista para oír un rechazo ella se había lanzado sin preguntar y eso era algo que quizás a el no le había gustado o quizás tenia novia, ella nunca había tenido miedo a nada pero hoy lo estaba sintiendo y de verdad, Lorelai empezó a caminar apartándose de el, notaba como sus piernas iban cada vez mas rápido, por segunda vez en su vida iba empezar a correr

 **Espera –** el chico sonrió mientras se tocaba el labio, esa chica lo iba a volver loco, lo besa y se va corriendo, el quería decirle que le gustaba que el beso era algo que el también quería que no quería irse de aquí sin saber su nombre pero ahora ella se estaba hiendo como si alguien hubiera gritado fuego

Lorelai se estremeció al oír su voz, sus lagrimas habían vuelto a correr por sus mejillas y su corazón le empezaba a doler **– Lo siento, no debería… -** Lorelai puso la mano es su bolsillo y noto los dos trozos de piedra, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – **Cógelo –** no era muy buena lanzando cosas pero estaba vez la había clavado vio como el cogía la piedra al vuelo y se la quedaba mirando extrañado **– yo tengo la otra mitad -** enseñando el otro trozo de piedra – **bueno tengo que irme mis padres me esperan**

El chico miro la piedra y luego miro como ella se alejaba de el su corazón le decía que la siguiera que la diga lo que sentía, pero su mente se lo impedía, no era tan valiente como lo era ella… el era de perderse grandes cosas porque sus miedos se lo impedían

 **Final del Flashback**

Lorelai miro a Luke, como podía ser que se olvidara de todo, como podía olvidar quien fue su primer beso, como olvidar quien fue su primer amor, Lorelai sonrió Luke seguía siendo su caballero de brillante armadura, no se había convertido en sapo, el no había cambiado seguía siendo ese chico que le escuchaba durante horas y horas, seguía siendo ese chico que le hacia sentir segura, Lorelai aparto la mirada de el cuando vio que Luke se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo observado esa sonrisa burlona siempre lo delataba, Lorelai volvió a mira a la pantalla otro flashback paso por su mente

 **FLASHBACK: playa de California 1983**

Lorelai caminaba por la playa, como cada año, era ya tradición escaparse de casa y desaparecer ante la oscuridad, su mente estaba nublada, hacia unos meses había empezado una relación con Christopher se sentía bien con el, pero sabia que el no era su hombre, vivía demasiado de lo que querían sus padres, le gustaba vivir en ese mundo de hipocresía y el quería arrastrarla y convencerla de que no era tan malo como ella lo pintaba, ese tiempo separada de el le iría genial para aclararse las ideas, sus ojos se iluminaron como hacia un año que no lo hacían al ver el hombre que salía de uno de los apartamentos, Lorelai no se lo podía creer estaba mas guapo que la ultima vez que lo vio, su pelo seguía cubierto con ya su mítica gorra de béisbol, sus ojos tenia esa mirada helada y distante, su barba ya cubría toda su mandíbula y su cuerpo estaba mucho mas atlético que la ultima vez que lo vio, sus piernas espesaron a ir hacia el quería abrazarlo, besarlo y hablar durante horas con el, pero una punzada en el corazón apareció cuando salió una chica detrás de el, la barriga de la chica iniciaba que los primeros meses de embarazo ya se hacían palpables, Lorelai reconoció a la chica era esa chica que le había hablado el día que lo vio por primera vez, su puño se cerro sus uñas se estaban clavado en su piel pero ella no notaba nada, solo tristeza y rabia, acaso el había estado jugando con ella el año anterior… ya estaba con ella cuando se besaron, vale si la beso ella pero no sabia que tenia nada serio con nadie en realidad no sabia nada de el… la chica tendría su edad, y su pelo rubio brillaba bajo la intensa luz del sol, Lorelai pudo ver como ella lo miraba con cariño, mientras acariciaba la poco barriga que empezaba a tener por el embarazo, Lorelai se ruborizo cuando vio que el la había visto, su mirada helada volvía a tener ese brillo especial y su sonrisa volvía aparecer en su rostro, Lorelai queria huir pero su cuerpo se paralizo cuando vio que el venia hacia ella

 **Estúpido cuerpo, estúpidas piernas… -** un sudor frio corrió por su cuerpo cuando vio que el estaba a pocos metros de ella, que podía hacer que le podía decir, como tenia de actuar

Hey – el chico se quedo quito al ver la cara de Lorelai, no parecía la misma chica de hacia un año, parecía que la sonrisa que recordaba había desaparecido, su rostro era mas bello y su cuerpo ya se estaba convirtiendo el de una mujer, parecía que había pasado mas de un año desde la ultima vez que la vio, su corazón latía a mil por hora, tenia tanto que decir pero parecía que las palabras se apelotonaban en su boca pero se negaban a salir – yo… - una golpe seco golpeo la cara del chico, el abrió los ojos, no se lo podía creer ella la había golpeado, sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de la chica, su corazón se paro cuando vio como ella lloraba mirándolo, su mejilla no dolían tanto como lo estaba haciendo su corazón, que había echo porque le había golpeado, porque esa cara… su mirada era de odio y eso a el lo estaba matando

T…tu, yo… yo creía que… – Lorelai no podía casi articular palabra, vale si ella también estaba saliendo con alguien pero de aquí a quedarse embarazada, no se lo podía creer- te odio, te odio mucho – las lagrimas no paraban, no podían parar su corazón estaba roto, no entendía como podía estar allí quieto con esa cara de no comprender nada, es que no estaba claro, había dejado embarazada a una chica, no había tardado nada en olvidarla bueno quizás para el ella no había sido mas que una pequeña amistad, no quería estar mas allí con el, no quería verlo mas quería olvidarlo ese era su final, no quería cruzarse nunca mas en su camino su recuerdos quedarían al pasado el era uno mas… ella no se había dado cuenta y ya había empezado a correr lejos de el

-Oye! -Otra vez se apartaba de el sin darle ocasión a poder explicar el que de las cosas o para saber que había echo tan mal, no sabia el porque de su comportamiento, el no había echo nada pero se sentía como la peor persona del mundo esa chica lo iba a volver loco, su corazón le dolía no pida dejar de pensar que ella le había dicho que lo odiaba…una lagrima corrió por sus mejillas

Lorelai se giro para ver que el seguía en el mismo sitio quieto, viendo como ella se iba, vio como un hombre de mediana edad se acercaba a el y posaba una mano en su hombro, pudo ver como le decía algo y que le sonría, luego vio como la chica rubia le agarraba la mano y tiraba de el, los celos se volvieron apoderar de ella cuando vio que el se iba con la chica y el hombre… sabia que ya no lo volvería a ver nunca mas, una parte de ella lo odiaba pero otra la parte mas grande lo quería y siempre lo haría

Uno par de meses mas tarde seria ella quien se quedaría embarazada de Christopher… y nada volvería a ser igual

 **Final del Flashback**

Lorelai empezó a llorar, se había acordado porque se había olvidado de el, el fue su primer amor y el primer desamor que tuvo, pero ahora todo lo veía de otra manera, ahora todo tenia sentido, esa chica, esa chica podía ser su hermana ¿o es que Luke tenia otra vida que ella no sabia?, ¿el se acordaba de ella? y si se acordaba que pensaba… quizás también la acabo por odiar

 **CONTINUARA…**

Que os parece, espero vuestra opinión : )


End file.
